One shot Bellas POV
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: This is a one shot to Battlefield-Jordin Spark. Please review :


**Bella POV**

The radio was on, Renesmee turned it up and I listened to the song as she declared it was one of her favorites. I closed my eyes and started to remember memories from my life.

_Don't try to explain your mind,_

_I know what's happening here._

I was listening to everyone vote on me becoming a vampire or not, Edward voted no as did Rosalie, I looked at them in disbelief and sat slowly down in my chair. Did this mean that Edward didn't want me forever?

_One Minute it's love,_

It was my birthday, Alice handed me a present, everyone smiling at me.

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

I had given myself a paper cut. I looked up and Edward pushed me back, I slammed into a table, the glass breaking, entering my arm, everyone holding Jasper back who was snarling to get at me.

_My world's nothing when you're gone,_

_I'm out here without a shield- can't go back now._

I looked up at the sky, it started to rain. I looked around me and saw I was alone. I just stood there, I was numb, and his name entered my mind. I put my arms around my torso to try and hold it all in, I wouldn't let the pain out. Not fully.

_I never meant to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you._

I looked from our side to the other, Renesmee on Jacobs back. I looked as Edward walked up to Aro and put my shield around him, but knew that he wouldn't want that so I retracted it far enough not too cover him, but close to him should he need it.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

I saw the wolves come and stand behind us, these were the people I loved, who I had put in danger.

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna to raise that flag._

Jacob had just pleaded me not to go after Edward with Alice. Didn't he know that without him I was nothing, a mere shell of a girl I use to be?

"I'm sorry Jake, I have too, I need him" I said and I left a note for Charlie and me and Alice left Jacob in the house heartbroken.

_If we can't surrender,_

_Then we're both gonna to lose._

"He's my friend Edward!"

"He's dangerous!"

"No he's not. Not to me!" I sighed and looked away. "Can't you two just get on? For me?" I asked and looked back up into his eyes.

"Fine. I'll try, but no promises." I nodded and he enveloped me into a hug. "You smell of dog."

_I never meant to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you,_

_Don't even know we're fighting for,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Better go and get your armor._

James threw me across the room, Edward pushing into him, them fighting and snarling while I sat there with a broken leg, Edward picked me up but James threw us back to the floor, I screamed and pulled the shard of glass out of my leg, and he bit down onto my wrist, the pain was excruciating. Everything was going black.

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight,  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_

I walked up to Jake and punched him in the nose, I heard a crunching sound and for a second was satisfied, until I realized it wasn't his nose but my hand that had broke. Edward drove me back to his house and Emmett looked up from his truck.

"Trip again?"

"No, I punched a werewolf in the face." His booming laugh followed us in.

I opened my eyes and both Renesmee and Edward looked at me.

"Love?" I shook my head, turned the stereo off and I swear, if vampires could cry, I would have broke down by now. I left the cottage into the forest and sat motionless for an hour. Some of the lyrics going through my mind over and over again.

_  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_


End file.
